Moonstruck
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] Remus falls in love. Kara is the perfect girl. She doesn't even desert him when he tells her of his illness. Or does she? A year after she finds out about his illness they meet up. Will the hateful things she say end it for good?


Moonstruck 

Moonstruck 

By Dorthey Star

Starring Remus Lupin, Kara Prewett, 

Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans. 

R/R

Please

(tee hee! It's a mushroom…aww, c'mon…use your imagination!)

Remus Lupin, now eighteen and freshly graduated from Hogwarts, stood on the balcony of James Potter's dad's house and watched as Lily and James were in a snowball fight. This sadly reminded him of a time when he'd had everything. His last year at Hogwarts, Remus had been wonderfully happy; he had four good friends, was about to become a full-fledge wizard, was having great adventures all the time, and, most importantly, he had a girlfriend that he loved very much. 

Then one night, something happened. His life changed forever. Peter became distant to him and he lost his girlfriend. Life just hadn't been the same ever since. Now he was back with two of his friends at Christmas. Sirius Black was supposed to be here soon, but he hadn't shown up yet. Rumor had it that he was off with some girl, but he knew Sirius well enough to know that he would show up sooner or later.

Remus turned his attention back to the fight. Lily and James were laughing madly. James threw a large snowball at Lily. She bewitched one to hit him in the back of his head. Both were having the time of their lives. 

Remus sighed to himself and leaned against the stone banister. The Potter's house was a large, grand house. James always had friends from school over. Mr and Mrs Potter didn't mind that Remus was what he was: a werewolf. 

Lily laughing was carried by the wind to Remus. His mind drifted back to the year before. He had been sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Commonroom, working on his Divination homework (though why he hadn't dropped it yet was a mystery to even him). 

***

_ _

_"Remus, are you ever going to stop doing your school work and enjoy my company?" a pretty voice asked him. He smiled slightly. _

_"Of course I'll stop. We won't always have homework," Remus replied softly. A soft pillow hit his head, and he looked up. A girl with long strawberry blonde hair that curled at the end when it reached her waist, bright blue eyes, and loads of freckles was smiling down on him. _

_"Are you always such a spoil sport?" the girl teased. _

_"Only, when I'm around you, Kara," Remus smiled. The girl- Kara Prewett- pushed his school books off his lap and sat down on it. She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"Really, well, we're going to have to do something about that," she replied and kissed him again. _

_"Get a room!" James and Sirius, who'd just walked into the room called out. _

_"You and Lily never do, James," Kara called out. _

_"Well, Miss Prewett, that is completely different," James shifted around as he joined his friends by the fire. _

_"How so, Prongs?" Remus asked suspiciously. _

_"Uh…" was all James said. _

_"So its not different, you hypocrite!" Kara laughed and Remus grinned. This was what he lived for; having a good time with his friends without anything to worry about. _

_"Are you calling me a liar?" James bristled mockingly. _

_"Always," yawned Kara. _

_"You know, you could pass for flirting with James," Sirius grinned. Remus, Kara, Lily, and James all gave him looks that clearly said NO! _

_"Sirius Black. How DARE you say that about my boyfriend!" Lily pretended to be very offended. _

_"I'm going to bed. Night, Remus. C'mon Lily," Kara said to everyone. Kara waved and went on up the stair with Lily, both laughing wildly. _

_"I guess we should go to bed to…" Sirius' eyes twinkled mischievously as he said this. James and Remus groaned. _

_"What's your plan, Padfoot?" James grumbled. _

_"WELL, now that you asked, I was thinking about, erm, decorating Snape's robes…" Sirius trailed off, waiting for his friends' approval. _

_"And how would we do this, Sirius?" Remus crossed his arms. _

_"Some simple charm work that would keep it like that for two weeks…" Sirius grinned. _

_"You know none of us are good at Charms. We'd have to get Lily…IF we were to do this," James said. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. The Kara would have to come, and we wouldn't all be able to fit under the Invisibility Cloak," Sirius pouted. _

_"He has a point…" Remus said, "why don't we just not tell Kara about it?" _

_"I guess that will work…" Sirius said_

_"What? You don't want Kara to come?!" James pretended to fall off the chair. _

_"My life doesn't revolve around my girlfriend, unlike some body…*coughJAMEScough*" Remus laughed. _

_"All right, All right. Lily goes, but Kara doesn't. Lets pretend that we're going up to bed, and put on the cloak and then get Lily," Sirius whispered. _

_"We won't all fit under it," James said. _

_"Remus, you'd better go," Sirius suggested. _

_"But-" James protested. _

_"You'd spend all night snogging with Lily and you know it. Since Kara isn't going, Remus wouldn't be able to snog her," Sirius explained. _

_"I guess it makes sense…" James finally gave in. _

_"All right. Remus, you go upstairs and get the cloak. Then come downstairs, and get Lily. When you pass by us with Lily, whisper 'I __solemnly__ swear I'm up to no good,' and we'll all go up to the dorm and get under the cloak," Sirius whispered. _

_"Ok. See you in a minute," Remus climbed up the stairs, and shut the door. He looked around the room. All was as they had left it. He couldn't believe that in a few months they would be leaving Hogwarts forever. Remus shook these thoughts out of his head, and walk to James' trunk. He opened the lid which was covered with pictures of Lily. He laughed softly and rummaged around for the Cloak. Finally, he found it under a box of dung bombs. _

_Remus slipped on the cloak and out of the room. He glided like a ghost out of the dorm, down the stairs, across the Commonroom, and up to the 7th year girls' dorm. He opened the door silently and then closed it behind him. The room was silent. It was the complete opposite of the boys' dorm which was always filled with James and Sirius' snores. Remus realized that he had no idea what bed was Lily's. He checked the first. It wasn't hers. He checked the second. It was Kara's. Kara was sleeping soundly in her bed. The moonlight reflected off her skin, making her look gorgeous. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders, and her mouth was slightly parted. _

_He shook his head and told himself to stop staring at her and move on. The next bed turned out to be Lily. She placed a hand on her mouth and gently shook her awake. She eyes opened and she didn't see anyone. Remus pulled the cloak off his head and she relaxed. _

_"Lily, we need your help with something. Come downstairs under the cloak," Remus whispered. _

_"Where's James?" she asked sleepily. _

_"Sirius was afraid that you two would make out all night, so he sent me up here," Remus explained. _

_"He wasn't worried about you and Kara?" she whispered. _

_"Kara's not going. We wouldn't all fit under the cloak. _

_"Will we all fit under th cloak now?" _

_"If Peter doesn't show up," _

_"OK," Lily got under the cloak and they glided down the stairs. To their horror, Peter was sitting by the fire with Sirius and James who didn't look too happy. _

_"I solemnlyswear that I'm up to no good," Remus whispered in James' ear and they headed up to the boys' dorm. _

_"I thought we were going to play a prank," Lily pouted when they got upstairs. _

_"We are, but we have to wait for James and Sirius," Remus said and pulled the cloak off them. James and Sirius hurried in and magically locked the door. _

_"Great, just great. Peter is here, and thinks we're going to do something…" Sirius muttered. James came over to sit next to Lily. _

_"I have an idea…" Remus said quietly. _

_"Well? What is it?" Sirius asked anxiously. _

_"I could stay here with Peter and you three could go on…" _

_"You would really do that?" James asked. _

_"Yeah,"_

_"He just wants to have the chance to make out with Kara," Lily teased him. _

_"Yeah, I'm sure," Remus said sarcastically, "I'll go down first, then you three come behind me, under the cloak."_

_"Are you sure that Peter won't be suspicious?" _

_"I dunno, but its worth a try," Sirius said and the three of them got under the cloak, and moments later they were out of the Commonroom. Remus was sitting by the fire. He picked up his books that Kara had flung off his lap earlier, and started to work on his homework again. _

***

"Remus! Hey Remus! Are you OK?" Sirius asked from behind him. Remus turned around. 

"Yeah, just thinking…" Remus muttered. 

"About…? You were crying," Sirius asked worriedly. 

"Kara," Remus said almost inaudibly.

"What happened between you two?" Sirius asked quietly. 

"I really don't know myself, Padfoot, but I wish I did," Remus sighed. 

"C'mon. Dinner's served. James sent me up to get you," Sirius said brightly. The two friends walked down to the dining room. James and Lily had changed and washed up. It was just the four of them- like old times. They had decided against inviting Peter. 

"What's wrong, Remus?" Lily asked worriedly. 

"I was just thinking…" Remus sighed. 

"What about?" James asked. 

"Kara. Do I have to keep repeating this?" Remus tried to smile, but failed. The subject was dropped, and they went on with dinner. 

"So Sirius, where were you?" Lily asked, "The rumor was that you were with some girl…" Remus stopped paying attention to them. His mind went back to one day, just weeks before they broke up. 

***

_Remus and Kara were sitting happily at the Gryffindor table, eating their __shepherds__ pie. _

_"Remus," Kara said suddenly, "what are you going to do after we graduate?" _

_"I have no idea…" no one will want to hire a werewolf he wanted to say, but refrained because Kara had no clue about him. _

_"Neither do I…" Kara sighed and went back to her dinner. Remus looked at her for a few minutes and went back to his dinner. He sensed that she wanted him to tell her something specific, but he didn't because he didn't know what it was._

***

"Moony, will you stop doing that?" James sighed. All three of his friends were staring at him. 

"Doing what? Eating?" Remus asked, not realizing that he hadn't touched his food. 

"Stop thinking about her. It's ruining you life, and taking all the fun out of this!" Lily said angrily. She was still good friends with Kara, though she hadn't seen her since graduation. 

"I can't help it! Being around everyone again, just makes me think about her…" Remus said softly and started to eat his chicken. 

"What did happen between you two?" James asked, still looking at Remus. 

"I don't know. Ask her, she might know. And would you _stop_ repeating these questions?" Remus asked grumpily. 

"But that was the fir-" James started, but Sirius interrupted him. 

"I asked him earlier."

"But-"

"Prongs, just drop it, all right?" Sirius said, sternly. He knew it was tearing Remus up to hear them talk about Kara. 

"OK, OK," James grumbled, then changed the topic, "did you see the wasps beat the cannons yesterday?"

"No, but I heard it on the radio thingie," Sirius said excitedly. 

"What radio thingie," Lily asked suspiciously. 

"You know, that Muggle radio thingie," Sirius waved his hand around. 

"You can't get Quidditch games on muggle radios…think how that would scare them…" Lily trailed off thoughtfully. 

"But you can, if you charm them too," Sirius grinned. 

"Since when are you good in Charms?" Lily asked puzzled. 

"I'm not, but Alex is," Sirius turned back to his food. 

"Alex? Alexandria Halliburton? That Ravenclaw girl that was in our year at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, taking part in the conversation for the first time. 

"Yeah," Sirius said through a mouthful of potatoes. 

"I didn't know you knew her very well," Lily said, once again, puzzled.

"I should hope I do, as she's my girlfriend," Sirius continued to eat. 

"I didn't know that! Geez, this shows how much you tell me," Lily complained. Remus' mind drifted off to his memories again. 

***

_ _

_"Remus?" Kara had asked as she sat very close to him in a chair in their Commonroom. _

_"Mmmm?" Remus looked over at Kara._

_"I was just seeing if you were still awake," she yawned. _

_"I love your hair…it's so pretty when its long…and soft like silk," Remus murmured. _

_"OK, I take it you are still asleep," Kara put her head against his shoulder as his arm went across her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. _

_"Kara?" Remus said with new found courage. _

_"Yeah…?" Kara mumbled sleepily. _

_"I- I love you," he muttered. _

_"You do?" she asked, opening her eyes. His face turned red and he looked away from her and nodded. She squealed with delight. _

_"I love you, too, Moony," Kara said, for the first time using his nickname, though she didn't know how he got it. He hugged her tighter and gradually they fell asleep. _

***

"Uh oh," Sirius muttered, "he's doing it again…"

"Doing what?" Remus asked, looking up at Sirius angrily. 

"Thinking about _her_," Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"I was not," Remus lied, a red tint creeping up on his face. 

"Ohhh, I have to go. I have a job interview tomorrow," Lily said. 

"I thought the plan was for everyone to stay here…" James frowned. 

"Sorry, Jamsie, I forgot. I made plans for tomorrow. I'll come by in the afternoon. Do you mind if I bring someone by who is staying with me?" Lily asked, giving James a meaningful look. 

"Sure, as long as she's not Muggle," James shrugged. Lily kissed him, then left. 

"Well, I'm ready to go to bed," Remus said. The three decided that it was time to retire for the evening. 

***

_The next night, Kara and Remus' year anniversary, was going to be a full moon. Kara was sitting in Remus' lap, happily planning what they were going to do. He still hadn't gotten the nerve to tell her what he was yet. He kept looking at her nervously. He was going to have to tell her now. _

_"Uh, Kara?" he began. _

_"Yeah, Moony? Where do you get that nickname? I've always wondered…" she trailed off thoughtfully. _

_"Ok, no more butterbeer for you," Remus murmured. _

_"No, really, what were you going to say?" Kara asked, noticing the look on his face. _

_"I need to talk to you in private," he said quietly. She nodded, then he continued, "ok, wait down here, and I'll get James' cloak then we can go talk," Remus said and hurried up the stairs. James was still in the Commonroom (with Lily, of course) and Sirius was fast asleep, and snoring loudly. Peter was no where to be found, and hadn't been all day. It was a surprise since it was a Hogsmeade day. _

_The two seventh year Gryffindors got under the cloak and walked to a tower near the astronomy tower. _

_"What's up?" Kara asked him, her eyes wide in the darkness. She sat on the edge of a window, and started at him. _

_"You know how sometimes I'm, er, ill?" Remus asked tensely. _

_"Yeah…"_

_"Ever wonder what happens to me or what I have or where I go?" Remus asked again. _

_"Sometimes, but you never want to talk about it," Kara said reaching over and brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. _

_"Yeah, but I'm ready to tell you now. Promise you won't get upset or anything?" Remus asked. _

_"I can't make those kind of promises, Remus," Kara frowned. _

_"Well, I'm, er, I'm a werewolf," Remus said finally. Kara gathered him in her arms, and they said nothing for a long time. _

_"We need to go back, Remus," Kara said quietly. The walked in silence holding hands under the cloak back to the Commonroom. _

_ _

_***_

_ _

Remus woke up in a cold sweat, fearing to go back to sleep. He sat up in his bed and watched the sun rise. After it was up, he took a shower and went down stairs to try to keep his mind off of Kara. 

Sirius was already downstairs when Remus came down. 

"Hey Moony!" he said cheerfully, and went back to his breakfast. 

"Morning," Remus helped himself to pancakes. 

"How'd you sleep?" Sirius asked and poured some coffee for him. 

"Awful. I had a dream about the night that I told Kara what I was," Remus said softly. 

"Why are you letting it haunt you like that?" Sirius asked. 

"There's no way to stop it!" Remus objected. 

"There's no way to stop what?" yawned James who just walked in. 

"Nothing," muttered Remus. James shrugged and sat down. At that moment, an owl came flying into the room and dropped a note on James' plate. He opened it, scanned it, and put it in his pocket. 

"Lily says that she will be here around noon with her friend," James said and started to eat his breakfast. 

"Who's her friend?" Sirius asked. 

"She didn't say and I didn't ask," James muttered. 

At five minutes till noon, Lily Apparated into the kitchen with her friend. 

"Where's Remus," she asked James softly who was staring at her friend. 

"He's in the Library I think. Said something about a report for his boss of something…" James muttered. 

"C'mon," Lily motioned for her friend to follow her. She led the way up to the Library. It wasn't until they got to the library, that Lily spoke again, "wait in here for a minute, would you? Thanks." Lily rushed down the stairs while her friend timidly walked inside. 

Remus was reading a book on Dangerous Creatures (he had to do a report) when the door opened. He heard a girl gasp and he turned around to see the face that had been haunting him for the past day. 

"Kara Prewett?" Remus said breathlessly. She nodded. Her hair was cut to her chin, and didn't suit her at all. Her eyes seemed to have lost the sparkle that Remus had loved so much. The only recognizable things about her were her freckles. 

"Hello Remus. I haven't seen you in a long time," Kara said softly, not moving from her place by the door. Remus had a flash back. 

***

Remus had woken up the night after the full moon in a happy mood. He had finally told Kara, and she hadn't condemned him. That must mean that she truly did love him. Remus walked up from the Whomping Willow, whistling a jingle. Kara wasn't at Gryffindor Table that morning. 

_"Where's Kara?" Remus asked Lily. _

_"She said she wasn't hungry and that she was going to sleep in a bit longer," Lily told him as she buttered her toast. _

_"Oh." At that moment, James and Sirius came in tired and happy. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs had been on an adventure the night before. Their first class was History of Magic. Remus and Kara had seats next to each other in that class. _

_"Hi Kara," Remus said cheerfully as he sat down next to her. She sighed and looked straight ahead. Remus shrugged and turned to the other side to talk to James. After History of Magic, Kara still hadn't said a word to him. She started to walk off with Lily, when James called to her. _

_"Kara! Come here!" he called to her. She turned around and waved brightly at James then walked up to him. _

_"Hey James. What's up?" Kara asked. She kept her eyes focused on James so she wouldn't have to see Remus as he walked out the door._

_"Why aren't you talking to Remus?" he asked as they walked out of the classroom together. _

_"He put you up to this didn't he?" Kara demanded, suddenly angry, "Well, its none of your business!" she ran the opposite direction that they were suppose to be going. Later that day, right after lunch, Remus pulled Kara into an empty classroom. _

_"Kara, what is going on with you?" he asked, staring into her eyes. _

_"Don't talk to me, you freak!" Kara said, tears welling up in her, "Its over. Just leave me alone!" she bolted out of the classroom. Remus had been miserable ever since._

_ _

***

Remus brought himself back into reality. 

"You hair. Its shorter," Remus said. 

"Yeah, I cut it. I think it looks great!" she said putting on a false bright smile. 

"Ah. I liked it better long, but that's just my opinion."

"Yes, and your opinion doesn't matter," she said, very close to inaudibly. 

"What have you been doing since Hogwarts?" Remus said almost uncomfortably. 

"Oh, you know, stuff. I've been dating, I took my Apparation test, and I have a job with the Ministry. How 'bout you?" 

"I have a job at the Daily Prophet and I'm helping Dumbledore with stuff. 

"Ahh," Kara sat down in a chair as far possible from Remus, "what are you doing?" 

"I have to write a report for my boss on Dangerous Creatures." 

"So are you going to put yourself in there? Or does he not know?" Kara asked coldly. Remus tightly shut his eyes before the tears could come. He stood up and strode past her and out the door. 

"I didn't mean it, Moony," she said softly after he'd gone, tears welling up in her own eyes. She fingered a lock of her hair and willed it to grow long again. She hated having short hair. Finally, she did what she should have done ages ago: she put her head in her arms and started to sob. 

Remus had gone to his own room, and collapsed on the bed. He felt like he was going to cry. She had hurt him very much. All his life, he had to listen to people telling him how bad werewolves were and how to kill them in Dense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts. Now, the one girl he had ever truly loved was calling him one to his face and she knew what he was. Remus picked up his wand and magically locked the door. He turned over on his stomach and told himself to think of a pleasant memory. 

James was worried. He had heard a slammed door. Lily and he rushed up the stairs, but saw no one. Lily, knowing what she'd done, hurried to the Library. She put her ear up to the door knob and motioned for James to hush and be quiet. She heard a faint sobbing. 

"James, she's crying," Lily said and slipped inside the door. James decided against following Lily and went to find Remus. 

Lily hurried into the room, and saw Kara sitting in a chair sobbing. 

"Kara! What's wrong?" Lily rushed over to her and put her arms around her. 

"I called him a dangerous creature!" she sobbed. 

"You called Remus a dangerous creature?" Lily asked puzzled. 

"Yes…when I came in here, we exchanged words and I asked him what he was doing. He said he was working on a report about Dangerous Creatures for his boss, and I asked him if he was going to put himself in it!" Kara sobbed harder. Lily rocked her in her arms. 

"Hey Lil'! Have you seen…" Sirius came shouting into the room, but stopped when he saw the sight.

"Have I seen what, Sirius?" Lily asked calmly. Kara's head shot up when she heard Sirius' name. She turned around to face him. Her eyes were shinning with tears and werered and puffy. Her face, especially her nose, was red from crying. 

"K-Kara?" Sirius said breathlessly, "why, you've been haunting Remus' dreams and now you're here! Have you spoken to him?" This only made Kara cry harder. 

"Sirius, have I seen what?" Lily repeated, even calmer if that was possible. 

"Remus. Have you seen him?" Sirius asked, finally taking his eyes off of Kara. 

"No, I haven't, but I think that James went to look for him." Sirius nodded and left the room. 

"Ohh noooo!" Kara moaned. Lily said nothing. 

Remus was laying and staring at the celing, thinking about nothing in particular (all though baskets, the words to the Hogwarts song, and Griphook (the Gringotts Goblin) kept coming into his mind). He could feel his mind coming to another memory, but stopped it. Kara was the last thing he wanted to think about. There was a knock at the door. 

"Moony? Open up!" one voice said.

"Yeah, let us in!" said another voice. They were both slightly muffled by the thick oak door. 

"NO!" Remus said and rolled onto his side, away from the door. He did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. He heard a voice whispering the opening charm (he suspected that one of them would open it sooner or later). The door swung open to reveal Sirius and James. 

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked anxiously. 

"Yes, I'm just fine. The one person I've ever loved, who, by the way, broke my heart, just called me a Dangerous Creature to my face. Do you think I'm OK?!" Remus ended up yelling. He still did not face them. 

"She was pretty torn up. I mean, she was crying really hard. It's was kinda scary…" Sirius said quietly. 

"Well, she deserved it," Remus finally turned to them. 

***

_Kara sat quietly in her dorm, thinking about what she had just done. She had hurt Remus very much, but there was no turning back. He was a freak; a very dangerous one. She sighed and laid back on her bed. The door opened and shut. Kara closed her eyes, expecting to see Remus. She turned her face the opposite direction. No familiar hand stroked her cheek; no warm arms embraced her; no soft voice told her that everything would be OK. Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned toward the door. No one was there…at least, that's what it seemed like. _

_"Who's there?" she called out softly. Slowly, Sirius materialized in front of her. _

_"What happened?" he asked, sitting down on Lily's bed. _

_"He told me what he was, and I called him a freak…" Kara said, trying to show no emotion. Her older sister, Heather, had been an actress and when Kara was young, she had taught Kara all she knew. _

_"Why? He told you because he trusted you. Now you've betrayed that trust, and he'll probably never trust anyone again," Sirius said angrily. _

_"I don't care. I don't care about him one bit, and I couldn't care less what he does!" Kara said lightly, and got up from the bed. She walked to the mirror and stared at the reflection. _

_"I don't believe you," Sirius said, not getting up from the bed, but watching her like a hawk. _

_"I don't care if you believe me or not!" she said angrily, then thoughtfully added, "Yes, it will have to go…" _

_"Fine, but you're wasting a great thing, Kara Prewett, and you're hurting a good guy!" Sirius crossed the room and left. Kara closed her eyes for a few seconds, willing the tears to leave her, then turned back to the mirror. She fingered a lock of her hair. How Remus had loved it…her face melted into a veela-like sneer…_

_ _

***

Kara sniffed a few times. Lily had her arms around her. 

"Thanks, Lil. I didn't mean to fall apart like that," Kara smiled. 

"Well, you shouldn't have said that to Remus," Lily sighed. 

"I don't know what's gotten into me. I just don't know!" Kara said frustrated. 

"If you want my advice, I say you should go talk to him." Lily stood up and stretched. 

"I guess you're right…but, it scares me…what if he doesn't accept my apology? What if he hate me forever?" Kara sniffed. 

"Then that's his own loss. Here, I'll show you the way to his room…" Lily and Kara left the room. 

"Well, you should at least get out of your room, Remus. You can't stay up here all vacation." James said reasonably. 

"Yeah, we could have a snowball fight and you should cream Kara!" Sirius grinned stupidly. A moment later, James hit him in the back of his head, "Ow." 

"Just, leave me alone, ok?" Remus sighed and flopped onto his back. 

"All right…" James and Sirius left the room. 

Kara and Lily met James and Sirus on their way to Remus's room. 

"Where are you…" James started, but Lily cut him off. 

"I will talk to you later, James." She said softly. He nodded, understanding that she didn't want to say something to either Sirius or Kara. The girls made their way down the hall. James and Sirius shrugged at each other and followed the girls. A moment later they were standing in front of Remus's door. 

"Good luck, Kara." Sirius said quietly. The three stood back as Kara knocked on the door. Now was the moment of truth. 

Remus was lying on his bed when there was a knock at t he door. It sounded almost _timid_. Remus sighed and, thinking that it was James and Sirius trying to persuade him to come outside again, he muttered the spell that opened the door up. He looked into the doorway and saw the _last_ person that he expected to see (besides Snape, of course).Kara walked in and shut the door. 

"What do you want?" Remus asked her with a sigh. 

"I-I wanted to say that I am very, very sorry for calling you a freak and a Dangerous Creature…" Kara said softly. 

"Well if you're so sorry, then why did you do it?" Remus snapped. It wasn't usually like him to be cross and hateful; he was usually the 'diplomat' of the crew. 

"It came as a shock to me, and, well, I read up a bit on werewolves and saw how dangerous they were, and, urm…" Kara trailed off.

"Only during a full moon." Remus said, sitting up. 

"The books…they said horrible things about them…and their transformation…I thought that if we-if I ignored you and were hateful to you, then…the transformation might be easier or something…" Kara sniffed. She was making no sense. 

"That makes absolutely no sense." Remus almost smiled. Almost. 

"It did to me at the time…but, do you forgive me…Moony?" the last word felt forgein on her lips. She had not spoken the word since the night he told her about himself.Remus sat silently for a few moments, thinking about what he had just said. When she had truly cared about him, she had used the name 'Moony.' _It could be a sign_, Remus told him self. He sighed. 

"Yes." He finally said, quietly. Kara squealed with delight. She ran over and threw her arms around him and hugged him. 

"Thank you!!! Man, this makes me feel loads better!" she sat down on the bed next to him. 

"I still liked you hair better when it was long, Kara." Remus smiled sadly. 

"I know, I do too. I wish I hadn't cut it…" Kara sighed. 

"Then why'd you cut it?" 

"Because, well, really because you liked it long. You said and I quote: 'I love your hair…it's so pretty when it's long…soft like silk…' so I guess I cut it out of retaliation." Kara said softly. They sat for a moment in silence, each one not knowing what to say or do, when Kara spoke again. "Remus? Do you- do you still love me?" she asked nervously, wanting to know the answer, yet dreading it all the same. 

"I have always loved you. From the moment I laid my eyes on you on the Hogwarts Express our first year. I will always love you. That's why it hurt so much, and it's why I forgave you." Remus said after a moment of silence. 

"You're too good to me…" Kara said a second later. 

"What do you mean?" he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. 

"Even though I love you as much as I love my long hair and life, if the situation had been turned around, I don't know if I could have forgiven you as fast." Remus didn't answer. He took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. She turned the kiss, reveling in the sweetness of his kisses and the softness of his lips. 

Lily, James, and Sirius were standing outside the door. 

"Can you hear anything?" James asked Sirius. Sirius had his ear to the doorknob and was trying to listen in on the two inside the room. 

"Not a thing." Sirius sighed. 

"You really shouldn't be spying on them…besides, the door's too think. Too bad it was a thick oak door. James, you should have known better." Lily smiled and playfully whapped him on the shoulder. 

"Owwww. Why should _I_ always have to be the responsible one who remembers those things?" he whined. 

"Because this is your house, Prongs!" 

"Remus?" Kara asked after they separated. 

"Yeah?" he stroked her hair with his hand. 

"I have something to show you…" she grinned evilly. 

"What is it?" Remus asked suspiciously. With Kara, you never knew. She got up from the bed and stood in front of him. 

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. There was a faint pop! noise. Where Karahad been standing, there was a leopard. The popping noise sounded again, and Kara was standing there once more. 

"You're an animagus?" he asked her excitedly. She nodded happily. 

"And registered, too. Unlike three people that I know!" she yelled the last bit to the door where she knew that her three friends would be trying to eavesdrop. 

"And you're a large one, too." Remus smiled. 

"I was hoping I would be. Deep down inside I knew that I wanted to be with you again. I knew that large animas weren't threats to werewolves, so…" she ended with a smile. Remus engulfed her in a bear hug. 

"I love you Kara…I'll have to talk to James about a nickname for you…" he smiled. 

"Come on, I'm sure they're going to be waiting for us…right out side the door in fact…" Kara smiled. She put a finger up to her lip and motioned for Remus to follow her quietly. They snuck to the door. When it was opened, three bodies fell into the room. 

"Why, who do we have here?" Remus asked, looking down at his friends and smiling. 

"So have you two made up yet?" Lily asked, getting up 

"Yes, and I'm starving. What's for dinner, James?" Kara stepped over Sirius, who was still on the floor. 

"Pasta, I think." James scrunched up in face as if he was thinking hard. 

"James, drop the face. We all know that you don't think." Lily linked her arm in his and they followed Kara and Remus who were walking hand in hand. Sirius stared at the two couples, and, feeling left out, he followed behind. 

Author's note: if you want me to continue this, I will need 4 to 6 reviews telling me so…by _different_ people. Anyways. Oh yes, if you were wondering…Kara does have a connection to *_someone*_ in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. This character is mentioned only briefly in it. Kudos to anyone who figures it out (tell me in the review). 

Love always,

Dorthey Star

P.S. this doesn't count as writing in June, b/c I had most of it written months ago! J

Disclaimer: Kara Prewett is mine!! MINE I TELL YOU!!! Everything and everyone else is Joanne Kathleen Rowling's. depressing, isn't it?


End file.
